comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-14 - Say It With Jewelry
Kara Zor-El is lying down on top of the Daily Planet globe, still filling out the American Citizenship and Naturalization form. This has been taking her all day because of some of the questions, rather than the seconds it normally takes for her to fill out paperwork. She filled out reason for leaving former country and 'special skills'... having attached a second page. She reads aloud to herself, "Any U.S. Citizen relatives." She scratches her head. Okay... Clark... technically is he a citizen? He was adopted.. wait.. she can't use Clark. She's applying as Kara Zor-El for citizenship. Okay... is SUPERMAN a citizen of the US? What about that Truth, Justice and the American Way thing? She sighs a bit and shakes her head. Conner! Conner was born in the US technically! Well... cloned in the US. That counts, right? She fills out 'Kon-El' on the sheet, then taps the pen to the paper idly. Power Girl? No... no again she'd need to use secret identities. She goes to her next question. Religious Affiliation. "Oh that's easy enough." she writes out 'Rao.' The sun was out which brought great relief to Solarflare because it allowed him to use his own super sonic speed and flight without draining his reserve stores. And so he flew from San fran to Metropolis in a matter of minutes. Flying around the city, he finds his target nearby and blurs to it. When he lands, he is careful not to burst through the globe as he smiles. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants. The shirt modified but the pants looked to be baggy cargo pants which fitted him normally. Unfortunatly he wore no shoes but the shirt part was atleast a step. He also carried a wrapped package. "Kara." He says as he holds his arms out to show her his outfit. Kara Zor-El looks up from where she's lying down filling out the form and smiles. "Solar hey... hey... you bought yourself new clothes! Very nice! You're looking good!" She floats up to off the globe a bit at that point, looking at the package curiously. "What's that?" she asks, standing in midair before lightly landing on the globe again. Apparently she's decided to go barefoot today and is again in civilian clothes when doing distinctly non-civilian things like.. flying and resting on top of the Daily Planet. The girl really needs her own apartment. "You have been a real friend to me and while there is an occasion to give gifts to others, I dont know when it is so I decided to make today such an occasion. I got some more money and bought you gift." Solarflare says as he then looks over his own garb. "I dont like this shirt much...but these pants are suitable." He says patting his clothes once she took the package. Kara Zor-El walks over and looks up at Solar. "Really? You bought me a present?" She just smiles happily, then gingerly accepts the gift. The Girl of Steel doesnt bother using x-ray vision - she opens that sucker! Inside the package was a box from a jewelry store and when opened revealed a golden chain. "It was all I could get, I saw others with lots of jewels but I didnt have much." Solarflare says with a nervous smile. "Or else I would have gotten what I think you deserved. Kara Zor-El literally beams at the gift. "Oh my it's so pretty!" She floats up and gives you a nice big kiss. "Thank you!" She pauses. "Could you put it on me?" Solarflare just stands there somewhat stunned that she kissed him and then his own cheeks darken as he nods and begins to put it on her, being incredibly gentle with the clasp and being careful not to break it. "There." He says with a smile. Kara Zor-El spins around in midair after Solar puts it on her. "How does it look?" she asks, holding her arms out as she hovers in midair. "It looks great. I was worried about what you would like. Infact the reason why I even bought anything was because I went with a guy named Power boy to the mall." Solarflare explains. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I just met him actually, early in the morning, in fact." She shrugs and hugs gives you another big hug, lifting the big Tamaranean off the ground briefly. "Do you know this is actually the first gift anyone who isnt related to me has given me since I came to this planet?" "You must be joking...If I could I would shower you with gifts...you mean no one else has?" Solarflare says as he is lifted by her and chuckles as he hugs her back, looking into her eyes. Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "Well.. Kal bought me a lot of clothes but he's my cousin." She shrugs. "Like I said, I don't really have many friends. Definitely not present-giving friends." "Thats changing here and now." Solarflare says as he rubs her shoulders and smiles as he watches her. "How does your attempts to become a citizen go?" He asks curiously as he moves to let her go though he did try to keep a hand on her shoulder should she let him Kara Zor-El sits in midair in front of you. "It's confusing... I know this form never intended to deal with a refugee from a planet that exploded and who has my powers. Trying to make sure to be as informative as possible without giving away any secret identifications and also not lie on it." "Maybe you should have someone who knows how to do this best to help you." He says with a curious tone. Solarflare would then float in mid air, laying infront of her and watching her with a smile. "You know you're beautiful with the sun shining on you?" He asks with a curious tone. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I'm okay." Whether she's saying it about the form or her looks is unclear. "And... I'm not really sure anyone could help. Not sure of any other person who did this before. Most were citizens first, and none of them are from other planets. "J'onn didnt do it, heck even Kal didnt do it ... I don't think at least." "So then why are you doing it?" Solarflare asks as he continues to lay before her, a look of concern on his face as he watches her calmly, tilting his head as he simply watches her. "Are trying to find a way to be accepted by the peoples both as yourself, and your identity?" He asks calmly. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Maybe a little, yeah. I just don't feel I belong. Anywhere." She pauses. "Kon thinks it's just because I want to be able to be public as Kara Zor-El, not always my secret identity ... so I could meet boys without lying to them." She shrugs. "Maybe that's a little of it, but it's mainly so I could feel I belong to something. Even as a superhero.... don't really feel like I belong in the Titans. They have their own little clique, I'm not a part of it. And even as Supergirl.... I'm just Superman's cousin." Solarflare nods as he moves a hand to rest on her leg. "I know how you feel. I dont know if I am best in the titans, infact the only reason why I want to join, is because of you. Anywhere you are, I feel like I belong there...Even if it is nowhere." He says comfortingly. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I still don't understand why you're so nice to me. But thank you for being that way." "I am nice because you were the first thing on this world that didnt try to hurt me. You restrained me, made me realize what I was doing was wrong, and helped me. You still help me when I need it." Solarflare says calmly as he watches her, resting his hands on his chest now. Kara Zor-El blushes a bit. "Well.... you reminded me of me when I crashed here. And like I said, you're one of my true friends I feel, so I'll always help you." She shakes her head. "I need to do something for you too. What can I do for you to thank you for this?" She motions at the chain. "You repay someone for a gift?" Solarflare asks with a confused expression on his face as he then looks to her eyes. "Well, if you wish to truly repay me for this gift, then surely you can figure something. You are the smartest person I know." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "I'm making you dinner. Not going out and buying you dinner. I'm MAKING you dinner. With my own hands." Solarflare chuckles. "Then you will be in for a shock for my eating habits." Solarflare says with a smile. "And I dont mind if you use your abilities to make it. Unlike Nightwing, I will not try to torture you." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Rao above... that was so boring that soup kitchen thing, wasnt it?" "I have learned to take the boring with the exciting. But yes, when they expected me to not use my gifts, I was a little...whats the proper word, not offended, but annoyed." Solarflare says with a smile of his own. Kara Zor-El giggles. "Put the bread on the plate, put the bread on the plate." "I believed you could have done it in a fraction of a second. At least when we learned he was using our presence as bait, did I become more at ease at not getting it done with a rush." Solarflare says as he then looks to her. "Where will you make me dinner? Kara Zor-El hrms. "Good question. Okay... can't use the Fortress.... can't use Kal's place." She frowns. "I really need my own place. "I guess maybe at Titan's Tower but I want this to be a dinner for you." "The Fortress Kal made...You know...why dont we try to get some sort of headquarters? The tower has the titans, your cousin has a fortress..." Solarflare suggests as he tries to think of a good spot now. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I don't even have an apartment... let alone a headquarters. Besides... who'm I? I'm just Supergirl. Not a group itself." "Kal has a Fortress, and he is just Superman. You are Supergirl. And your powerful." Solarflare says with a nod as he then looks around. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Yeah but ... no, Kal's more than just Superman. He's a symbol and inspiration to... well... pretty much the whole world. Honest, I'm not trying to compare myself to him - I'm just trying to not be overwhelmed by his shadow." Kara shrugs a bit. "I'm powerful, sure. I'm not an inspiration. I'm just a teenager." "I have seen children do things that most people wouldnt dream of." Solarflare says as he watches her then shrugs. "Still see you getting a place easier then me. I dont like most of these places, too small." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Well if Kara Zor-El ever gets a place of her own, you can always feel free to stay by me whenever you want. Of course that assumes I'll get my own place." She leans against Solar. "And honestly? I love your outfit." "Thank you...Still so much flesh covered means I dont recharge so easily in the sun." Solarflare says as he moves to hug her, holding her close to him as he watches her. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "HAve you thought about a mesh-shirt?" A brief pause... "I mean... you have a really good body, a mesh shirt or jersey would still let a lot of sunlight through." "I could try that." Solarflare says with a nod. "I just dont have much money. Power Boy said he got alot by playing blackjack and counting cards." He says with a hmm Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm planning on going to atlantic city and doing that. Plus..." She hold the two $50 gift cards. "Still have these." Solarflare nods as he watches her. "Only thing I can do well is not used often here. Sometimes I cant help but feel useless when it is the smarter people who can do more good." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El looks at the Tamaranean. "You mean killing?" "Yes. I was taught to kill and fight. It is all I know how to do. I know I need to learn other things but there is no one to teach me." Solerflare says calmly. Kara asks, "Um...... is there anything I could teach you?" "Is there?" Solarflare asks as he watches her. "What can you teach me?" He asks calmly as he looks to her. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I don't know... science? Art? How to pull punches? Human beings can sometimes be scary fragile..." She checks out her chain and grins again. "Apparently don't need to show you how to shop, you have that down pat!" "I saw better things in there but I didnt have the currency to get it for you." Solarflare says with a shrug. "Anything you can teach me, I will accept. Even if you wanted to talk about your people." Solarflare nods to the woman. "Yes. I have seen so many races yet, not one looks anything like humans except your people. It is a curious similarity." "His race are some sort of gods or so he said, something about new gods. I mean amongst any other alien races." Solarflare says as he then looks back at her. "What would you like to do, right now?" Kara Zor-El leans up against you and gives you another kiss, this time on the forehead. "Well i'm going to go back to the Fortress and get some rest and figure out how to do this form." She pauses. "And I'm going to figure out what to make for dinner for you." She hugs Solar. "Thank you again for the beautiful chain." And with that, Kara flies off.